


可，可乐成精了？！

by L1ly_L



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ly_L/pseuds/L1ly_L
Summary: 可乐精？？
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia)





	1. part1

00.

“可乐可以变成人吗？”

年仅21岁的当代大学生亚瑟柯克兰如是问道自己的英语课搭档，“哈？你不会是喝酒喝多了没醒酒吧？”。电话里远在巴/黎的搭档问，“可乐怎么会变成人呢？我先挂了啊，还要继续玩儿游戏。” 的确，正常来讲可乐是不会变成人的，一定是自己最近学习太努力了，精神错乱了，一定是这样的！正在尝试自我催眠的柯克兰先生这么安慰着自己。 “所以你打算什么时候理一下我呢？”可乐精阿尔弗雷德先生一边吃着茶几上的苹果一边问自己眼前这个自言自语的金发男人。 嘶，就是成精了啊喂！！！

1.

“所以你真的是可乐？不是什么奇奇怪怪的网红为了整蛊路人？”。总算接受现实的亚瑟疑惑的看着可乐精。“本hero可是独一无二的可乐神明！怎么能和那些网红做比较呢！”。  
“所以你知道网红是什么意思吗？”  
“不知道”。   
“……也不知道超市接不接受无理由退货”生无可恋的亚瑟这么想着。

“所以你叫阿尔弗雷德？可乐也有名字吗？”震惊于可乐竟然有名字，而且还不是什么杰克或者约翰那样的名字更加地道的美/国名字的亚瑟问。“那当然！hero我可是来自美/国的可乐！”，“这跟产地有什么关系吗？”，逐渐搞不清究竟在发生什么事的亚瑟坐在沙发上问。“其实也没有大关系，但是这样显得很酷。”   
“我最后问你一个问题，”  
“嗯”  
“如果我给你吃曼妥思，你会爆炸吗？”  
“……当然不会啊！以什么方式爆炸啊？！肠子内脏满天飞吗？你究竟在想什么啊？！”  
“什么都没想，就是好奇…..”，心虚的柯克兰先生一边说着一边把曼妥思放回了夹克的口袋里。

2.

“啊，亚瑟，我饿了。晚饭吃什么啊？”阿尔弗雷德一点也不见外的躺在地板上问向正在厨房里忙碌放昨晚从超市里的东西的亚瑟。  
“可乐还要吃饭吗？”  
“但是我现在不是可乐啊，是活生生的人啊，当然要吃饭了。”  
“那你想吃什么？”  
“汉堡怎么样？我以前还在冰柜里的时候经常听说汉堡的事情！好像很好吃的样子！”  
“但是吃汉堡不健康啊，吃点健康的吧？或者我下厨做一点？”，说着已经开始在厨房准备做饭的亚瑟说。“唉，你还会做饭啊？”，突然从地板上鲤鱼打挺地跳起来的阿尔弗雷德惊讶道。“那当然了，我毕竟也是留学生嘛，吃不到家乡菜的时候当然要自己做啊。”正在尝试理解菜谱里的话的亚瑟回答说。

“你的家乡菜是什么，仰望星空派吗？”

“大/英/帝/国又不是只有仰望星空派！我们还有很多美食，比如炸鱼和薯条！”  
“然后就没了吧？”  
“还有大名鼎鼎惠灵顿牛排也是我们英/国人发明的！还有约克郡布丁，姜饼，等等等等都是我们英/国的！  
“那这么看英/国也有很多美食嘛。”  
“就是有很多美食啊！对了，饭后甜点你要吃什么？我这儿还有昨天在超市跟你一起买的布朗尼，要吃吗？话说，布朗尼不会也变成人吧……？”  
“不会哦，只有hero我这个可乐神明才会变成人哦。除非你实在是手气好拿到了布朗尼神……”。看着亚瑟切菜的阿尔弗雷德回答说。“所以为什么会有这么多食物神明啊喂？”，实在无法理解为什么这年头食物能变成神明的亚瑟无奈地看向阿尔弗雷德。

“谁知道呢，或许就是天意吧？”

“其实就是灵异事件，幸亏你遇到的是我，要是别人的话估计就报警了。”

“那你为什么不报警呢？”。听到这句话，亚瑟放下了手中的盘子，转过身来回答眼前这个比自己高不少的可乐精。“因为我一直相信世界上有小精灵的存在，所以你既然说你是可乐精，那我就信你喽。再说了，你就算是想骗钱也骗不了多少，我就一穷学生，没多少钱。” 

“你想的还挺开的。”

“那当然，有的时候想要过日子就要想开一点。”

3.

“你那个可乐变成人的问题解决了？”

“嗯？”

“你之前不是给我打电话说你买的可乐变成了嘛，”法/兰/西三好青年弗朗西斯问，“所以就是你酒喝多了吧？现在醒酒了吗？醒了的话麻烦把这道题的答案给我。”

“第一，我没喝酒，问题解决了。我现在多了个可乐精室友。第二，答案你是别想了，自己做去。”

“嘶，小亚瑟你也太无情了吧？看在你认识哥哥我这么多年的份上，行行好，告诉我吧！”

“行吧行吧，就这一次。”  
亚瑟说着便打开了自己的电脑，却发现键盘上还贴着一张便利贴，：“亚瑟你去上课的时候hero会好好在家照顾好自己的哦！”。

“嘶，恋爱了？嘴都快咧到银河了。” 

“才没有！你在说我不给你答案了！”

“别嘛别嘛，哥哥我不说就是了。” 见亚瑟准备把电脑放回包里弗朗西斯才服软。“但是你明明看起来很开心…”，来自并不怕答案飞走的法/国人超小声说。

“什么？”

“啊哈哈，没什么，哥哥我是说我什么时候能见见你那个可乐精室友，毕竟可乐变成人可不是什么常见的事。”

“周六怎么样？你们去吃个午饭什么的，我写论文。”

“那就这么说定了～”

4.

打开家门的一瞬间亚瑟闻到了薯条和汉堡的味道，“是邻居家点的外卖吗？总不能是阿尔弗雷德自己学会点外卖了吧？”，亚瑟这么想着。然而事实是后者，阿尔弗雷德向亚瑟证明了他的学习能力非常强，一天就差不多掌握了人类们如何自己生活的方式。

“你这一天都靠着外卖来过活了？”

“对啊，我也不会做饭，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不就得靠点外卖吗？”

“但是你哪来的手机？我也没给你手机啊。”

“我从你书架上发现了你的旧手机，我冲了会儿电拿来用了。”

对于阿尔弗雷德这么快就能适应人类生活的事实亚瑟表示很欣慰，也很开心阿尔弗雷德在用过餐具以后会拿去把脏餐具洗干净。“这样晚上还能有餐具用。”亚瑟这么想着。

“晚上你想吃什么？”

“嗯，”，沙发上的阿尔弗雷德努力用自己并不知道多少食物的大脑搜索着，“意大利面怎么样？我今天看电视上那个棕头发的演员说意大利面很好吃的样子。”

“可以啊，意面是挺好吃的。”

在晚饭过后的电视时间时亚瑟告知了阿尔弗雷德关于他和弗朗西斯的午饭。

“唉，hero为什么要去和他吃午饭啊？我们又不认识。”

“我怎么知道，不过我认识他那么多年了，他也不会害你。就跟着他去呗，他口味虽然跟我比起来差一点，但也是不错的。”

“好吧，那需要给你带点冰淇淋回来吗？。”

“可以啊，要香草味的。”

“好嘞！”

5.

弗朗西斯其实对周六的午饭抱有很大的好奇，他想亲眼看看可乐变成人以后会是什么样子。“是红色的皮肤，黑色的头发和白色的眼睛吗？”弗朗西斯好奇的想，“但那样就太吓人了，就算是在万圣节也太吓人了，还是等等看吧。”。不过事实证明，阿尔弗雷德的外貌跟弗朗西斯想的一点也不一样，但他也很开心能看到这个，嗯，可乐人？

“你就是阿尔弗雷德吧？眉毛的可乐精室友？”

“是我，但是你管亚瑟叫眉毛？”

“哈哈哈哈哈，他眉毛这么粗，要是起外号的话当然要按照他身上最明显的特征了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，也是，但是他不会生气吗？”

“当然会啊，所以哥哥我一般不会再他面前叫他眉毛。你可不要告诉他我叫他眉毛，要不然那个原不良肯定会伤害哥哥我的！”

看着眼前这个咬着不知道从哪里抽出来的手帕的男人，阿尔弗雷德有一瞬间觉得自己才是个普通人类，眼前的法/国人比自己还像什么东西成精了。是法/国人的生命源泉法棍？还是象征爱情的红玫瑰？

“喂，有在听哥哥我说什么呢吗？”

“嗯？啊，不好意思，我有点走神，你在说什么？”

“我说啊，你喜欢粗眉毛吗？”

“喜欢啊，亚瑟他对我真的挺不错的。不但没有因为我是可乐精把我扔出家门，还给我床睡，给我食物吃。”

“我说的是恋人之间的喜欢哦，你跟眉毛相处了有一段时间了吧？有没有什么心动的地方呢？”

“诶，我们才刚认识两个月啊！喜欢什么的，也太早了吧？”

“不会啊，两个月对日久生情可能是有点短，但是对一见钟情可一点也不短了。再说了，你可是一认识眉毛就住进他家了哦，学校可是有不少人挤破头都挤不到眉毛身边那个位置，你直接就击败了不少人呢～”

“这样吗……？”

“哈哈，你也不用刻意去想，喜欢一个人这种事就是跟着感觉走就对了，迟早会在某一天想出来的。不过说真的，你要是真的想明白了的话就要抓紧哦，说不定哪天眉毛就跟着别人跑了。”

“私奔吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，有可能哦，就凭眉毛的性子，他什么都能干得出来。你有手机吗？我把我的电话给你吧，这样你要是想明白了的话就可以跟我说一声了。”

“你为什么这么在意亚瑟的感情生活呢？”

“嘛，也没什么特别的。你估计也发现了，他就是一个傲娇，不擅长表达自己的感情，要是真的碰到喜欢的人了估计也不敢说出口。还不如让哥哥我这个恋爱专家帮帮他。还有就是，我发现了，人一旦谈了恋爱以后就会对身边的事情有一定的忽略，我朋友就是这样，谈了个意/大/利男朋友以后就天天沉迷他家小可爱了。眉毛他要是也能专注谈恋爱别过来找我吵嘴架我会很开心的。”

“说了这么多，现吃点东西吧。真不好意思呢，说了这么半天什么吃的都没点。你要吃什么？牛排怎么样……”

弗朗西斯再说的话阿尔弗雷德已经听不到了。“我喜欢亚瑟吗？”这个想法充满了他的头脑，“我喜欢他吗？”

TBC


	2. part2

6.

就算是在大脑混乱的情况下阿尔弗雷德也没有忘记给亚瑟代冰淇凌，这或许就是爱吧。在半个脑子都在想是不是喜欢你的时候还不忘给你带冰淇凌，至于为什么是半个脑子，因为没人想看到明天的新闻头条是“可乐精横死街头”或者“可乐精当场爆炸，可乐是否会成为危险物品”。不过就算是半个脑子混乱也是混乱，因此，阿尔弗雷德并没有注意到他买冰淇凌的时候收银员小哥还给他抛了个媚眼。

“回来啦？”

“嗯，你的冰淇凌，我今天有点累了，先睡了。”

要是在平时，亚瑟肯定会意识到不对劲儿，但是今天的柯克兰先生似乎格外迟钝，像是被别人看不见的妖精小姐蒙住了双眼一样。“那晚安。” 话是这么说，但是阿尔弗雷德进屋以后其实也没有睡着，也是，当你的疑似暧昧对象就在外面沙发上写论文，这种时候谁能睡得着呢？“还是上网看看喜欢一个人是什么样的吧……”，然后阿尔弗雷德就一头栽进了伟大的互联网，并且开始了熬夜看土味告白视频的道路。“原来喜欢一个人是会无时无刻都想着ta啊。嗯？还要在ta面前显得有男友力，男友力是什么？？？查查看吧……”。就这样，阿尔弗雷德迎来了他精生中第一个通宵看手机的夜晚。

7.

“是弗朗西斯吗？我昨天晚上通宵看了手机，然后我现在确信我喜欢他！”

“你确定？不用我帮忙再确定一遍？网上的东西可没有哥哥我的恋爱经验准哦～”

“emmm，那你帮我再确定一遍吧，亚瑟好像也说过网上的东西不可以全信。”

“明天一起吃午饭怎么样？哥哥我知道一家很好的意式餐馆，是我朋友开的。”

“好，那就这么说定了！明天见！”

虽然有了弗朗西斯的帮助，但是网上说追人表白还是要靠自己，所以一定要好好努力！“让我看看那篇表白必备的小〇书去哪了……”看着教程里的表白套路，阿尔弗雷德逐渐发现里面说的跟他和亚瑟都不一样。“在大庭广众之下大喊“我们在一起吧！我爱你！”，看着这样的教程，阿尔弗雷德表示他要是真的这么说的话那他就看不到明天的太阳了。“哇，不管是我还是亚瑟都不能接受这样的表白方式啊，这也太奇怪了吧？人类们都这么开放的么？弗朗西斯之前怎么说的？表白要羞涩一点，还要不失浪漫？好难啊……表白也太难了吧……”

“所以这就是你顶着两个比熊猫都重的黑眼圈的理由？看了一晚上教程？”

“没错，但是我觉得那些教程都没什么用，底下评论还说很管用……”

“表白本来就是跟着直觉走，看教程只能是让你自己的表白现场锦上添花。”

“但是亚瑟讨厌我怎么办……”

“他都让你在他家住了这么久了，讨厌是不可能的。”

“那我应该怎么表白呢……这也太难了”

“哥哥我推荐你去游乐园，毕竟世界上不知道有多少小情侣们都是在游乐园表白的。”

“那会不会太老套了啊？这么多人豆干过”

“俗话说得好，恋爱中的人智商为零，只要是喜欢的人提的建议，就算再奇葩也会同意的。”

8.

“亚瑟，下周末要不要一起去游乐园啊？我听弗朗西斯说游乐园有很多好玩儿的东西。”

“可以啊，下个礼拜也没有什么事儿。”

每当你期待着什么的时候时间似乎会变得很慢，阿尔弗雷德对这句话感到认可。不过总算是熬到了周五晚上，阿尔弗雷德表示他已经快忍不住了，可乐精先生有生以来头一次在想自己会不会因为激动而爆炸。当他尝试了当天晚上地七套衣服的时候亚瑟总算发现了不对劲儿。

“只是咱们两个去游乐园啊，你换这么多衣服干嘛？”

“因因为是和亚瑟你第一次出去玩，一定要穿的正式一点！”

“ok？你现在穿的这身就挺好的不用换了，准备一下来吃晚饭吧。”

“呼，差点就露馅儿了……”

等阿尔弗雷德把衣服换成家居服再去吃饭的时候亚瑟已经摆好盘子准备开吃了。“今天也是意大利面啊，他是不是只会做意大利面啊？”阿尔弗雷德想，不过这也只能是想想了，他可不敢当着亚瑟的面问他，要不然亚瑟就会让他吃那些黑乎乎的不明物体。“那些黑色不明物体是真的太难吃了，明明长的和布朗尼这么像，但是味道差了这么多呢？”

“你做去游乐园的攻略了吗？”

“唉？还要做攻略吗？”

“看你这个语气就是没有，算了，明天就当是感受一下另外一种玩法吧。”

“明天不会有很多人吧？我听说高中和初中要有考试？”

“那就应该没问题，人应该会少一点吧”

9.

“看吧！我就说今天人会少一点！”

“明明是我说的…”

虽然阿尔弗雷德的本意是来游乐园表白，但是他也是头一次来，所以好奇的可乐精先生就控制不住自己变成了五岁小孩，一路都在问亚瑟各种问题。“可乐可以去玩儿海盗船吗？我不会爆炸吧？”

“你要是爆炸了的话那我就是第一个受害者，这个游乐园明天也会上头条。再说了，你都能吃东西了，还不能做海盗船吗？”

“那就应该没有问题！让我们去畅游大海吧！”

“我究竟是和我室友兼暗恋对象出来玩儿的还是出来带孩子的单亲爸爸？” 亚瑟趁着阿尔弗雷德去买票的时候给弗朗西斯发了这条微博。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈单亲爸爸哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。不过你也喜欢他啊，那就会很easy了，祝你们好运～”

“哈？搞什么啊？”

不过不管亚瑟再怎么给弗朗西斯发消息，对方也像是被黑洞吸走了一样，再也没有了消息。“喂！亚瑟！我买到票了！快来上船啦！”远方的阿尔弗雷德仿佛真的是来自大航海时代的水手一样召唤着自己上船。“来了！”只要有他在，不管是海盗船还是什么船我都会与他同在。

“哇，海盗船真的很好玩儿啊！下一个是什么！”

坐完海盗船的好消息，阿尔弗雷德并没有爆炸，反而还更开心了。但是亚瑟就不同了，他快被阿尔弗雷德的尖叫和笑声混合在一起的声音搞的耳聋了。“这个可乐精不会还有喇叭血统吧……怎么能这么大声地喊呢？” 

“亚瑟我想去坐摩天轮！”

“哈？再等等吧，现在人太多了。你要是现在开始排队的话估计能直接排到晚饭时间。”

唉，那算了。咱们去玩激流勇进吧！” 说着就拉着亚瑟忘激流勇进所在的地方走。

“嘛，真拿你没办法。”

如果你在现场的话你就能看到两个金发帅哥，一个穿着迪〇尼的T恤，一个穿着普通的白T。两个人脸上藏不住快乐，也藏不住眼中对对方的爱意。或许在别的平行时空里他们也像现在一样牵着对方的手快乐地生活着。

10.

“日落的时候再来排队就好很多了，能想出这样的想法真不愧亚瑟！”

“那当然，也不看看我是谁！”

“但是你说棉花糖可以拿到摩天轮的那个小盒子里吗？”

“应该可以吧？毕竟也不是什么容易掉渣的食物。“

“那就好……”

“表报最不可少的就是鲜花了！不过你要是觉得鲜花太占地方了的话也可以试试别的东西代替一下。”记忆中弗朗西斯的话在去排摩天轮之前出现在了阿尔弗雷德脑海里，这也就是为什么他现在拿着个巨型粉红色棉花糖。“棉花糖里也有花，而且棉花糖还能吃，亚瑟一定会喜欢的！”

“怎了吗？累了吗，你从刚才排队的时候就有点心不在焉啊。”

“嗯？啊，没事儿，对了，亚瑟你听说过在摩天轮转到顶端的时候表白就会成功这个传说吗？”

“好像有吧？之前学校还有人拿着个写了个5千字的作文来着。”

“那你相信这个传说吗？”

“还好吧，主要是看和谁了。”

“这样啊……”

“怎么了？突然问这个干嘛？”

“没事哦！先上摩天轮吧！小心不要踩到空隙哦！”

摩天轮的小包厢的确是个不错的表白地点，但是也会更加明显的展现出坐立不安之人的焦急，更何况他手里还拿着个棉花糖。阿尔弗雷德看着眼前绿眼睛的英国人，“世间任何绿色的宝石都没有他的眼睛好看…” 此时距离他们的包厢转到摩天轮的顶端还有45秒。

“那个，亚瑟，我有事想说。”

绿眼的人看向他。

“那个，我不知道你是怎么想的，但是我喜欢你。不是朋友间那种喜欢，是恋人之间的喜欢。我知道我这么说可能会很突然，但是我之前和弗朗西斯去吃完午饭以后就一直在想我自己究竟喜不喜欢你，我最开始我以为我对你只是朋友之间的感情而已，直到我发现我已经离不开你了。我说的话也不是赌注什么的，我是真的喜欢你，想一辈子都和你在一起。我想陪你看日出，看星星，去你的家乡看看，去感受你经历过的生活。弗朗西斯本来说表白应该用玫瑰才对，但是我觉得玫瑰虽然好看，但是它带刺，还是软软甜甜的棉花糖适合你。所以，你愿意和我一起在这个圆圆的地球上共度余生吗？”

还有5秒。

“亚瑟？”

英国人并没有用语言说出他的答案，但是他用肢体表明了，绿眼睛的人类吻上了金发的可乐精。  
摩天轮转到了顶点。

“My pleasure”


End file.
